Talk:Our Eternal Enemy
I do not like this book at all. It is a petty you did not put your efforts in something else. You did not ask for my opinion, but I feel I need to tell you :| -- 17:04, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :You are free to tell me your opinion. After all, we live in a democracy with freedom of speech. Or do we not? Drabo13 17:06, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::then why is it you want to exclude certain people from this freedom of speech? This is contradictory. -- 17:13, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Please stop incouraging him! If he was a real man he wouldn't use fake threats and intimidation to scare people! Marcus Villanova WLP 17:16, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Review Somebody should really do a review of this book and really BURN IT DOWN! Dr. Magnus 18:57, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :That would be easy, but I think he enjoys that too much. It would be nicer to 'socially kill his character' - we simply leave him out of all things we do. No-one votes for him, no-one talks to him, and no-one reads his (awfully stupid) publications unless you think you can get him blocked (again). 07:40, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Well of course we can get him blocked again. Marcus has already gathered tons of evidence against him and Arthur is starting up a new trial, a massive trial which will leave him exiled from the site forever and all his characters killed so as to prevent them from ever returning to the site. Maybe you could write an article in the newspaper about some crazy mother****** who caused some disturbance on the site and who has been submitted to a mental institution? Dr. Magnus 07:45, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I think the trial will be good enough this time to (1) block the user for a very long time and (2) lock his charachter(s) up in one of our detention facilities. Also, I don't think fascism is a recognized mental disorder (yet). 07:49, August 26, 2010 (UTC) As Einstein put it: "Nationalism is an infantile disease". I don't agree with him, but if you change nationalism for "fascism", then yes, it is an infantile diseace. Dr. Magnus 07:52, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :There isn't a single nation in the world (either know or in the past) that deserves the praise of nationalism. Nations are made by people, and people are fundamentally all the same. 07:59, August 26, 2010 (UTC) While this may be true, there is always one nation that deserves it, your own nation that would be. Very few people have nationalist feelings for a nation that is not their own; I like my country because it is my own country, my family and friends live their and I feel at home. That makes me biased towards my own country, often without knowing it. Its only natural. Some people take it to the next level and say their nation is superior to all other nations, however. Dr. Magnus 08:06, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I love my country too, but I still manage to see its (many) flaws. I would never want to 'die for my country' and most of all I wanted a stronger integration in the EU. I'm Belgian, but not a Belgian nationalist (I don't think we even have those anymore, they're all Flemish now). 08:08, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I would be willing to die for my country, or my family. I just hope the opportunity never presents itself! Dr. Magnus 08:11, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Controversy I can't edit the page cuz its protected, but can some admin write a bigger part of criticism of the book and why it is illegal to sell, buy or purchase the book? Its a bad book, it needs to made very clear. So that people don't believe some of the bullshit it tells you. Dr. Magnus 17:16, August 26, 2010 (UTC) : The book will get banned after the trial! Marcus Villanova WLP 17:23, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good. But there is no need in actually deleting it, nor should we delete the IGP-page. Keep them for "historical purposes". And kill the characters of Drabo. Dr. Magnus 17:26, August 26, 2010 (UTC) : Agreed, focus on IRC now! Marcus Villanova WLP 17:28, August 26, 2010 (UTC)